The Life Between Tai & Sora
by Miss Victoria Seras
Summary: La relacion de tai y sora comienza y poco a poco comienza a estabilizarse, pero todos estan a punto de vivir una nueva aventura pero esta vez sin sus Digimons (taiora,mimato,takari)R
1. Trtando

* * *

The life between sora and Tai

-Creo que ya es hora que me levante, después de todo hoy es mi primer día como estudiante de preparatoria

-hija ya estas despierta-

-Si mama- le respondí

-El desayuno estará en 10 minutos-

-esta bien ya voy-

-como dormiste Sora-

-bien mama

-dime hija que tienes pensado hacer hoy en la tarde vas a salir?

-no creo papá solo iré a jugar tenis

-por que lo que pasa es que tu mama y yo saldremos hoy en la noche a cenar.

-esta bien, bueno ya tengo que irme

-esta bien nos vemos en la tarde

-adiós mama, papá.

Me dirigía a la preparatoria cuando

-Sora-

Voltee y eran mis amigos de siempre tai y matt ahora estábamos separados ellos y yo iríamos a preparatorias diferentes.

-Hola sora- dijeron los dos al mismo

-hola chicos como están

-no me quejo todo a ido bien con la banda– dijo matt

-todavía estas en al banda- dijo sora

-si que te tiene que ir muy bien para que sigas en ella- dijo tai

-y por que no le cuentas a sora como te ha ido- dijo matt

-pues ya saben e estado algo ocupado con las practicas pero bien-

-y tu sora -pregunto tai

-bien

-como te ha ido con las clases de tenis –dijo matt

-bien warui me dijo que si llegaba un poco mas temprano para practicar antes de la clase

Nakamura warui mi rival es un arrogante y maldito que quiere quitarme a sora pensó>>>

tai -GGrrrr warui- dijo tai

-que té pasa tai-dijo sora

De inmediato cambio la cara y dijo nada ya nos vamos

-si que bueno que nuestras preparatorias no están tan lejos

-si oigan ya vamonos- dijo matt.

Aun así tai se fue pensando en warui

_Entraron a sus respectivas preparatorias la mañana paso muy rápido y toco el timbre de salida_

Matt :Aaahhhh que bien ya acabaron las clases verdad tai

Tai: si claro como digas

Matt: oye por que cuando llego sora hiciste esa cara

Tai: yo cuando, por que, se dio cuenta

Matt: no cuando le pregunte sobre sus clases de tenis que no te gusta que juegue tenis o que

Tai: si es que es warui

Matt: a sí por lo tuyo y ella verdad pero tu tienes la culpa por no decirle nada

Tai: yo

Matt: si, ya le hubieras dicho desde hace mucho lo que sientes por ella

Tai: a sí sora sé mi novia y deja el tenis por que warui no es de mi agrado NO además …

Matt: que té queda alguna duda de lo que sientes por ella

Tai: no es eso es…….

Matt: por favor todo eso de ustedes dos es tan obvio

Tai: bueno pero ya vamonos ya no hay nadie

Matt: esta bien Afuera de la preparatoria se encontraron con sora

Sora: y por que se tardaron que los castigaron el primer día

Matt: aaaa

Tai: sora que bien nos conoces

Matt: si no castigaron

Sora: y por que los castigaron

Matt: dile por que tai

Tai: pues lo que paso esssss que eeees nos dijeron que………………….

. Matt: es que no entramos a una clase y nos cacharon

Sora: o ya veo

Tai: si eso paso

Sora: bueno nos vemos luego chicos

Matt: Adiós

Tai: adiós sora Tai se quedo embobado viendo a sora

Matt: Tai, Tai, TAICHI YAGAMI

Tai: QUE YAMATO ISHIDA

Matt: me debes un favor

Tai: creo que si, pero que quieres

Matt: que quiero mmmm es una buena oferta pero no hay nada que tu puedas darme

Tai: a que te refieres yo si puedo

Matt: puedes darme un corvette

Tai: no

Matt: a una mujer linda, que me ame

Tai: y que te ame pues no nada te puedo dar

Matt: oye, ay algo

Tai: que es

Matt: te lo diré después

_Los tres chicos hicieron todas sus actividades del día pero ya en la noche en la casa de sora como estaba sola le costaba mas trabajo conciliar el sueño cuando de repente sonó el teléfono_

Sora: residencia Takenouchi

Tai: a buenas noches se encuentra sora

Sora: tai

Tai: sora eres tu no te reconocí

Sora: si soy yo

Tai: a yo te hablaba para ver si te gustaría ir con migo mañana a jugar fútbol

Sora: a que hora …a …las… 3:00

Sora: claro

Tai: mañana te veo

Sora: si en la mañana por que no me quiero ir sola

Tai: esta bien

Sora: bueno hasta mañana

Tai: hasta mañana y que duermas bien

Sora: tu también adiós

Tai: adiós y colgó

A en la mañana se vieron tai y sora

Tai: hola, como estas

Sora: bien y tu

Matt: hey Tai, Sora

Sora: hola Matt: ………….

Tai: bueno ya vamonos no?

Matt: bueno

Sora: si

_Y en la tarde, tai y sora llegaron a jugar fut bol, cuando empezó Sora parecía que iva ganando pero tai fue quien anoto al final, llego con ellos matt que según él pasaba por ahí_

Matt: que hacen

Tai: acabamos de jugar fútbol

Matt: y como estuvo

Tai: a pesar de que sora esta en clases de tenis aun sigue siendo muy buena en el fútbol

Sora: si pero eso no me sirvió de nada por que tai me gano

_Sora fue a sus clases de tenis y el día transcurrió muy normal y sora salió para comprar los ingredientes de la cena ya que no había nadie en su casa decidió hacer pasta pero en el regreso, tai se encontró a sora sentada en un banca parecía preocupada y se acerco para ver que le pasaba_

Tai: hola

Sora: hola

Tai: que haces

Sora: nada

Tai: te noto preocupada estas bien?

Sora: si

Tai: segura?

Sora: lo que paso es que cuando juge tenis me lastime el tobillo y ahorita me empezó a doler mucho

Tai: haber déjame

Sora: esta bien

Tai: mm….. Debe ser culpa del inepto de Warui>>>

Sora: que sucede

Tai: lo traes un poco inflamado, que paso cuando te lastimaste

Sora:warui lo vio y dijo que no tenia nada, aunque a mí me dolía un poco

Tai: te duele cuando caminas

Sora: un poco

_Tai le quito las sandalias que traía y las guardo, corto un poco de su camisa y se lo amarro en el tobillo a sora después tomo en su brazo la bolsa que traía y dio media vuelta _Tai: vamos sora sube a mi espalda yo té llevare a tu casa

Sora: estas seguro

Tai: claro

Sora: …..bueno

_Sora se aferró a el y tai se dirigía a casa de sora, el se puso todo rojo sabia que la gente lo veía y eso lo hacia ponerse muy nervioso. A un después de toda la gente que los vio llegaron a casa de Sora_

Sora: muchas gracias tai

Tai: si no te preocupes

Sora: por que no té quedas voy a preparar pasta

Tai: y quien la va a preparar señorita

Sora:……yo……?

Tai: desde luego que no, me quedare para ayudarte

Después de muchas risas y unos cuantos sonrojos de sora, terminaron la pasta

Tai:…mmm…. sora estuvo delicioso

Sora: si verdad

Tai: si, oye como sigue tu tobillo Sora bien ya no me duele

Tai: lo mejor que debes hacer es no ir a las clases de tenis y quedarte descansando por lo menos hasta que termine la semana

Sora: no crees que es mucho tiempo

Tai: sora es miércoles

Sora: creo que tienes razón

Tai: bueno ya es hora de que me vaya a la casa

Sora: gracias por haberme ayudado

Tai: esta bien no te preocupes

_Tai le dio un beso n la mejilla y salió rumbo a su casa sora se sonrojo un poco_ _Transcurrieron los días y tai se encontraba en casa de matt_

Matt: ya cuando le vas a decir a sora

Tai: no sé, pero debe ser pronto

Matt: tienes razón después de lo que me contaste tienes que pensar muy bien lo que vas a hacer

Tai: asi es

Matt: que crees que te diga

Tai: no tengo ni la menor idea Matt:…………….

Tai: será mejor que me vaya tengo mucho que pensar

Matt: esta bien

Tai: nos vemos

Matt: si

_Tai salió de casa de matt con muchas cosas en la cabeza, no sabia que iva a hacer como le iba a decir a sora, o como reaccionaria. Aun asi tai no podía dejar a un lado el cansancio que sentía y se fue a su casa a descansar_

_Pero en la mañana tai no vio a sora y en la preparatoria con matt _

Tai: siento que no voy a poder

Matt: por que no le escribes una carta, seria romántico y tu sabes que a las mujeres les gustan esas cosas

Tai: si, tienes razón

Matt: eso será mas fácil

Tai: si la invitare a salir mañana y al final le daré la carta

Matt: excelente idea hermano

_Y vieron a sora saliendo de la prepa_

Tai: sora

Sora: a hola tai

Matt: bueno ya me tengo que ir

Sora: adiós

Matt: adiós

Tai: que te paso no té vi en la mañana

Sora: me quede dormida

Tai: o ya veo

Sora: te ves raro té pasa algo T

ai: bueno yo quería preguntarte

Sora: que pasa tai

Tai: yo …………………

Sra. Takenouchi: sora hija ven tenemos que irnos

Sora: si mama ya voy, lo siento tai nos vemos

Tai: esta bien adiós

Sora: adios

Y en la clase de tenis

Warui: muy bien sora así se hace

Sora: gracias

Warui: por que no tomas un descanso

Sora: esta bien

Warui: oye sora

Sora: dime

Warui: te gustaría ir con migo mañana creo que en el centro habrá un festival

Sora: pues yo…. Este……

Warui: ya sabes que vengo de china y………… S

ora: aaaa……………. mm……. esta bien supongo

Warui: bien, oye tengo como tengo que ir vestido

Sora: bueno la mayoría de la gente trae el traje típico de aquí

Warui: esta bien pasare por ti a tu casa

Sora: esta bien

_Y ya entrada la noche en casa de sora_

RING RING

Sra. Takenochi: hola o si espera

Sra. Takenouchi: sora tai esta en el teléfono

Sora: ya voy, hola

Tai: yo quisiera pedirte algo

Sora: dime….,te escuchas diferente estas bien

Tai: si, pero sora te gustaría ir con migo mañana al festival

Sora: bueno la verdad es que ……..

Tai: esta bien no me tienes que dar explicaciones de nada, luego te veo sí

Sora: pero tai

Tai: hasta luego

Sora: Tai……

_Y colgó, en la mañana siguiente matt se encontraba solo rumbo a la preparatoria cuando vio a tai llegando_

Matt: y que la invitaste a salir

Tai: no va a ir con Nakamura

Matt: y como lo sabes te dijo

Tai: no, le pregunte y me empezó a sacar excusas y mejor le dije que luego nos veíamos

Matt: no sabes si va ir con warui a lo mejor va con sus padres ya sabes que su padre ya esta aquí

Tai: no lo creo

_El día transcurrió muy lento para tai y en la hora de salida se fue volando a su casa ni espero a matt, salió el solo y sora se le acerco_

_Continuara............................_

_

* * *

_


	2. El Viaje

* * *

Sora: oye matt

Matt: hola sora como estas

Sora: muy bien has visto a tai

Matt: si ya se fue

Sora: ya se fue

Matt: si

Sora: esta bien adiós

Matt: adiós

_Ya en la tarde warui fue a buscar a sora a su casa _Ding dong _Sora abrió la puerta y _

Warui: hola sora que bonita te ves en esa yukata

Sora: a gracias pasa

Warui: no gracias, ya nos vamos

Sora: solo iré por algo y vuelvo

Warui: esta bien

_Y en el carnaval_

Warui: valla que bonito esta todo

Sora: si tienes razón si pero lo mejor será que nos vallamos

Warui: tan pronto

Sora: ….que…quiere….llover

Warui: esta bien aunque es algo temprano

_Sora regresa a casa y_

Sora: gracias warui adiós

Warui: a no me invitas a pasar S

ora: no lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer

Warui: esta bien adiós

_Antes de hacer cualquier cosa tomo el teléfono y llamo a casa de tai_

Kari: residenciaKamiya

Sora: hola Kari

Kari: hola sora como estas

Sora: bien, oye esta tai

Kari: no salió hace un buen rato, no creo que tarde mucho en regresar

Sora: ok, adiós Kari

Kari: adiós

_Colgaron_ _Sora salió a buscar a tai que se encontraba en el parque central, sora no tardo en encontrarlo y este se le queda viendo a sora debido a la yukata que traía puesta_

Sora: tai me preocupaste Kari me dijo que habías salido y todavía no regresabas dime que es lo que te pasa sabes que somos amigos y puedes confiar en mi

Tai: que linda te ves en esa yukata Sora: tai

_En ese momento se acero a ella y la abrazo dé, de un modo cariñoso pero no estaban solos ya que en ese instante se dejo caer una inmensa lluvia que paresia que no terminaría y tai le dijo_

Tai: perdona si te preocupe

Sora: pero tai

Tai: yo quería decirte que eres muy especial para mí

Sora: tai

Tai: por favor espera, no importa que sientas tu por mí o si quieres a alguien mas solo vine a despedirme y a entregarte esto

Sora: que es esto

Tai: léelo mañana

Tai: una preparatoria de Norteamérica me mando llamar por lo del fut bol

Sora: que y por que no me avías dicho nada

Tai: no me atrevía

Sora: pero

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de sora, tai le dio un beso en la frente

Tai: por favor le mi carta y espera mi regreso te prometo regresare en un mes

_Tai le dio a sora un tierno y cálido beso en el que sora pudo sentir todo el amor que transmitía tai no pudo decirle nada mas y se alejo en la oscuridad, sora no hizo nada mas que ver como se alejaba con la lluvia._ _Sora regreso a su casa y fue directo a su habitación a pensar lo que la había dicho su mejor amigo tai y a la mañana siguiente sora estaba lista para salir de su casa cuando recordó la carta que la había dado tai la abrió y leyó detenidamente_

**Querida Sora: **

**No sabes lo difícil que es para mí entregarte esta carta si la estas leyendo es por que no tengo el valor suficiente para decirte lo especial que eres para mí me hubiera gustado que estuvieras a mi lado en mi ultimo día en Japón, pero no importa lo que me importa eres tu, Sora yo te amo con todo mi ser. Espérame, te prometo volver y para ese tiempo, tendré el valor de decirte mis sentimientos de frente. **

** Te veré en un mes **

** Tai**

_Sora no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y lloro desconsoladamente todo ese día estuvo muy deprimida y al salir de la preparatoria cuando llego a su casa_

Sra. Takenouchi: hija llegaste muy temprano hoy, que paso algo

Sora: no mama

Sra. Takenouchi: Sora ven tengo que hablar con tigo

Sora: que pasa mama

Sra. Takenouchi: tu padre y yo iremos de viaje a china por 2 semanas confio en ti para que te quedes sola en casa

Sora: esta bien mama

Sra. Takenouchi: yo te voy a estar hablando para ver como estas, esta bien?

Sora: si mama

_Realmente a sora en ese momento no le importaba otra cosa que no fuera sobre tai, se encontraba tan deprimida que no fue a la clase de tenis y warui llamo a su casa pero sora no quiso contestar el teléfono en todo el día y Warui fue a su casa_

Warui: sora

Sora: a eres tu warui

Warui: Sí

Sora: que se te ofrece

Warui: es que pensé…. Bueno.. Que té.. Había … pasado.. algo…como no fuiste a la clase

Sora: no……….. me……… empezó a doler un poco el tobillo

Warui: mucho

Sora: no ya esta pasando

Warui: puedo hacer algo por ti

Sora: no, gracias ya me siento mejor

Warui: bueno es que yo quería saber si te gustaría salir con migo mañana

Sora: no lo creo adiós warui

Warui: esta bien adiós

_El tiempo transcurrió muy lento para sora las horas parecían días, y los días toda una eternidad, un día se encontró a matt cuando salió de su clase de tenis_

Matt: hola sora

Sora: hola matt

Matt: como has estado

Sora: pues dentro de lo que cabe bien y tu

Matt: bien

Sora: te puedo preguntar algo

Matt: dime

Sora: yo……mmmm………tai….

Matt: entiendo no te preocupes por él, solo quiere lo mejor para ti, aunque sinceramente no sé que té aya dicho

Sora: gracias matt tienes toda razón

_Ahora sora con una nueva perspectiva se dispuso a esperar a tai para recibirlo ya que tenia muchas cosas que decirle y preguntarle hasta que un día recibió una llamada_

Sora: residencia Takenouchi

Sra. Takenouchi: hola hija como estas?

Sora: muy bien y tu mama?

Sra. Takenouchi: oye nos demoraremos unos 10 días mas

Sora: por que están bien? Les paso algo?

Sra. Takenouchi: no hija cálmate, estamos bien pero es una sorpresa S

ora: ……esta bien

Sra. Takenouchi: muy bien luego te hablo

Sora: esta bien adiós

Sra. Takenouchi: adios

_Los días pasaron y entonces ya la cuenta era regresiva para la llegada de __tai._ _Por fin el día tan esperado había llegado sora tenia planeado ir al aeropuerto para verlo, pero sentia que algo la detenía algo que ella no podía controlar se sentía muy extraña_ _Pero de repente tocaron a la puerta y ella fue a abrirla y_

¿?: hola

Sora: hola

Sr. Takenouchi: nos extrañaste

Sora: Sí y mucho

_Y en el aeropuerto a tai se le hizo raro no ver a sora bueno pensó iré a su casa mas tarde y en casa de sora _

Sora: a eso era la sorpresa (dijo un poco desanimada)

Sr. Takenouchi: que note da gusto

Sora: si claro será divertido

_Sora prefrió después de lo que dijeron sus padres trato de ver a tai como alguien normal y al día siguiente, sora paseaba por el parque cuando_

Tai: Hola preciosa señorita

_Sora volteo muy extrañada ante tal comentario_

Sora: a hola tai

Tai: y dígame srita. Como le va

Sora: pues no tan bien como quisiera

Tai: y eso por que preciosa

_Sora desvió su mirada y tai le puso la mano en la barbilla y hizo que sora lo viera _

Tai: dígame por que, que puedo hacer por usted

_Quiso besarla pero Sora se hizo para atrás_

Tai: que te sucede

Sora: ..yo….

Tai: ………….

Sora: …………….

Tai: ..es que quieres a alguien mas..

Sora: por supuesto que no

Tai: entonces

Sora: Tai me voy a china

_T__ai abrazo a Sora y recargo le cabeza en su pecho_

Tai: pero como, por que, cuando

Sora: mis padres salieron a china, poco después que te a NorteAmerica

Tai: si

Sora: si, me dijeron que serian vacaciones, pero

Tai: que pasa

Sora: a mi padre le ofrecieron trabajo aya en china y quiere que nos vayamos con el

Tai: a china cuando, cuanto tiempo

Sora: el 30 de agosto

Tai: y cuanto tiempo

Sora: mi padre aun no lo sabe

Tai: sora yo

Sora: tai por favor no digas nada

Tai: entonces que pasara con nosotros, que no le puedes decir a tu padre…… que….si….te….quedas,.. que tu….no…..quieres….ir, sora yo no yo no quiero que tu te vayas

Sora: por favor tai no hagas las cosas mas difíciles

Tai: tu quieres ir?

Sora: como se te ocurre claro que no, Japón es mi vida todo lo que quiero esta aquí yo no quiero ir pero

Tai: pero

Sora: no quiero dejar a mis padres tampoco

Tai: sora

Sora: pero dime como te fue

Tai: bien me dijeron que jugaba muy bien y que ellos me hablarían

Sora: si, tu sigues siendo el mejor jugador de fútbol que conozco

Tai: por favor sora

Sora: pero es verdad Tai:……

Sora: sabes es mejor que vaya a mi casa te veo mañana sí?

Tai: pero…….esta bien…

Sora: adiós

Tai: adiós

Tai no podía creer lo que sora le había dicho no podía entender por que ahora que estaban tan cerca de estar juntos le pasaba eso, tai llego a su casa no comió nada fue directo a su cuarto donde se dejo caer en la cama, no supo nada de el hasta en la mañana que decidió acompañar a sora a la preparatoria

Tai: hola sora

Sora: hola tai

Tai: como estas?

Sora: bien y tu

Tai: también, vas a la prepa

Sora: Sí

Tai: puedo acompañarte

Continuara

* * *


	3. Por E mail

Tai: no, le dije al profesor que necesitaba tiempo para ordenar mis cosas

Sora: y que día vas a ir

Tai: el martes

Sora: a ok…. bueno

Tai:..Sí…..

Sora:…..llegamos….

Tai:…si…sora

Sora: dime

Tai: vendré por ti a la salida

Sora: esta bien

_Sora dio media vuelta y se disponía a entrar cuando tai la tomo por el brazo ella volteo y tai le dio un beso muy apasionado y rápido_

Tai: que te vaya bien, te veo al rato

Sora: esta bien, adiós

Tai: adiós

_Ese día paso muy rápido para sora con la compañía de tai, para sora los días felices con tai eran tan rápidos que llego un día en que sora vio su calendario y se dio cuenta que solo quedaba una semana de felicidad ya que dentro de siete días tenia que partir a china y eso la puso triste y tai lo noto de inmediato_

Tai: sora que tienes te veo muy seria

Sora: no es nada

Tai: sora tu no puedes mentir ante mí, te conozco muy bien para saber cuando algo té pasa

Sora: es que solo me quedan seis días a tu lado

Tai No te preocupes yo te voy a esperar el todo el tiempo que sea

Sora: tai

Tai: por cierto ya sabes cuanto tiempo te vas a ir

Sora: si, en vacaciones de invierno, todos nuestros familiares están aquí y vamos a regresar para año nuevo

Tai: Té estar esperando

Sora: gracias tai

Tai: no te preocupes

_Esos días en la compañía de tai se fueron mucho más rápido. Tai acompaño a sora al aeropuerto hasta donde pudo pasar _

Sr. Takenouchi: bien sora nos adelantaremos un poco para que te despidas de tai

Sora: bien

Sra.: Takenouchi: gracias por todo tai, nos veremos (hizo reverencia)

Tai: hasta luego señora Takenouchi, señor (reverencia)

Sr. Takenouchi: hasta luego (reverencia)

Sra. Takenouchi: no tardes mucho sora, vamos querido

Sora: no mama

_Sora abrazo a tai _

Tai: te voy a echar de menos

Sora: yo, ya te estoy extrañando.

En cuanto llegué te prometo comunicarme

Tai: lo estaré esperando

Sora: bueno es hora

Tai: no me digas adiós

Sora: tai

Tai: mejor dime…………. hasta luego o nos veremos

_Tai empezó a acercarse para besar a sora_

Sora: tai hay mucha gente Tai: sabes que esonunca meimporta

_Comenzaron a besarse de una manera mas que apasionada dulce y con ganas de no separarse nunca_

Sora: no vuelvas a besarme asi

Tai: por que

Sora: por que si lo vuelves a hacer no creo poder detenerme alejarme de tila próxima vez

Tai: por mi no podríamos parar nunca

Sora: (sonrojada)…………….bueno

Tai: …si…..

Sora: nos veremos pronto

Tai: voy a esperarte con ansias

_Sora se aparto y se fue y tai la siguió con la mirada hasta donde sus ojos le permitieron y cuando la perdió de vista_ _no le quedo mas que esperar el regreso de sora, no se fue hasta que el avión había despegado ya se iba cuando escucho una voz que le dijo_

????:como dejan entrar a ese tipo de gentuza a un lugar como este

_T__ai volteo y era warui_

Tai: que es lo que quieres

Warui: a que viniste a este lugar

Tai: es algo que a ti no te interesa

Warui: quieres saber a que vine, vine a acompañar a sora a china

Tai: sin no es por que estamos en un lugar como este ya estarías en el suelo

warui: .................

_Y se alejo en la dirección para la sala de espera_ _Y el día que tanto espero tai por fin había recibido un correo de sora que decía_ Tai

**Hola tai como estas yo estoy extrañándote, las cosas aquí son muy diferentes extraño mucho Japón, aquí no vivo en un departamento vivo en un casa que la verdad no me gusta es muy grande y no estoy acostumbrada a tanto y me resulta algo incomodo pero solo será por un tiempo. Dime tu que has hecho como has estado? Esperare tu respuesta**

**SORA**

Tai contesto el e-mail de sora media hora después que lo recibió Sora 

**No creo que me extrañes tanto como yo pero no te preocupes te entiendo, Se que no es el momento pero warui esta en china no es que me interese es solo curiosidad. Y no te pierdes en la casa jeje no te creas, sora no puedo esperar para tu regreso, me la paso contando los días **

**Con amor**

**Tai**

Sora leyó el correo de tai y le contesto Tai De donde sacaste que warui esta en china, pero no importa warui lo transfirieron a Centroamérica 

**Acaso lo viste en aeropuerto? Pero no te mando mails para hablar de warui, tu dime como estas que haces, como va el fútbol**

**Te Quiere y extraña**

**SORA**

Así continuaron mandando y recibiendo e-mails hasta - Querida Sora Por fin ya vas a regresar no puedo esperar mas necesito verte, estar con tigo, me muero por besarte pero algo muy importante Recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente y ya quiero hablarte por favor ya no tardes 

**desesperado**

tai 

_Ya era invierno en Japón y al llegar al aeropuerto sora busco pero no encontró por ningún lugar a tai_

_Y se preocupo un mucho_

Sr.: Takenouchi: sora que té pasa no estas contenta por que ya regresamos a Japón

Sora: Sí………. Es…. Que…. Hace…. Mucho…. Frió…sí…eso…. es

Sr. Takenouchi: estoy de acuerdo con tigo sora con solo ver la nieve siento que me congelo

Sora: si verdad

_Paso toda una semana y sora no tenia noticias de tai, estaba desesperada por no saber nada de tai, se preparo _

_Para salir se puso su bufanda, guantes y salió para ver si podía lograr despejar su mente un poco y cuando se encontraba por el parque sintió las manos de alguien en su cintura y_

Tai: sora 

Sora:..tai…

Tai: perdona por no haber ido al aeropuerto y no haberte llamado pero en el lugar en el que estaba no podía hacerlo….. ya tenia deseos de abrasarte

Tai: sora

Sora:..tai… 

Tai: perdona por no haber ido al aeropuerto y no haberte llamado pero en el lugar en el que estaba no podía hacerlo….. ya

tenia deseos de abrasarte

Sora: …tai…. (Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas)…en. Donde…. estabas

Tai: la abuela se enfermo y tuvimos que ir a su casa

Sora: lo siento

Tai: ya es hora sora

Sora:….de…que…

Tai: no te voy a dejar ir a ningún lado hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte

Sora: tai… yo..

Tai: sora eres lo más importante en mi vida te amo con todo mi sery me estoy muriendo sin ti lo que quiero pedirte_(tai la suelta_ _la voltea y saca una pequeña cajita) _Que si quieres ser mi novia_(abre el cofrecito que contiene un anillo con un zafiro en el centro)_

Sora. tai…yo…si.. quiero..ser..tu..novia..

_Tai le quita el guante a sora, saca el anillo de la cajita y se lo pone en su dedo, ella al terminar tai le da un abrazo y lo besa. A si ya llevan días de novios_

Tai: en pocos días ya será año nuevo

Sora: si tienes razón

Tai: que aremos

Sora: no lo se por que no salimos algún lugar

Tai: si El 30 de diciembre en la noche 

Sra. Takenouchi: sora hija despierta

Sora: que pasa mama es muy tarde

Sra. Takenouchi: si lo se tu padre y yo saldremos a china mañana por la mañana solo para cancelar el trabajo, por que tiene que firmar unos papeles pero regresamos para la fiesta en la noche

Sora: esta bien

_En la mañana sora se encontraba preparándose para salir con tai se la paso muy bien pero cuando llego a su casa no había nadie todavía_

Tai: y tus padres a que hora llegan

Sora: no lo se pero dijeron que estarían para la fiesta de la noche será mejor que me empiece a cambiarme por favor espérame en la sala

Tai: no quieres que te ayude

Sora: no, gracias tai

Tai: esta bien esperare

Sora se arreglo salió y

Sora: y bien como me veo

Tai: tu ves mas hermosa

Sora: gracias

RingRing

Sora: espera, (contesta el telefono ) residencia Takenouchi,….Hola…….bien…….que……..esta bien……..adios

Tai: y quien era

Sora: mi mama

Tai: que pasa

Sora: dice que la nieve es muy densa y que cancelaron los vuelos

Tai: o ya veo, y que vas a hacer

Sora: no se creo que me voy a quedar a esperar que regresen

Tai: tu sola y en año nuevo

_Tai se acerco, le tomo la mano, le dio un beso en la frente se puso en frente de ella y dijo_

Tai: como crees que te voy a dejar aquí sola 

Sora: pero tai

DINGDONG

Sora: quien podrá ser

Tai: no se quieres que yo habrá

Sora: no te preocupes tanto

Tai:……..


	4. La Noticia

* * *

Sora camino hacia la puerta y la abrió y se quedo boquiabierta era nada mas y nada menos que su amiga Mimi Tachikawa

Mimi: Hola sora que bueno es verte

Sora: Mimi que sorpresa como has estado

Mimi: muy bien

Sora: y que haces aquí en Japón 

Mimi: decidí darles un sorpresa

Sora: baya que si, pasa

Mimi paso al recibidor y observo que sora no estaba sola 

Mimi: Hola tai, como estas

Tai: muy bien y tu

Mimi : se puede decir que bien

Tai: que haces Aquí

Mimi: bueno la verdad yo vengo a……darles una sorpresa y tu que haces que no deberías estar en tu casa

Quiero decir es 31 de diciembre que haces tu con sora

Tai: bueno yo voy a quedarme con sora

Sora: no te preocupes tai

Mimi: por que

Sora: no se a que hora van a regresar mis padres de china fueron a firmar un contrato

Mimi: si quieres yo puedo quedarme contigo

Sora: claro ya vez , no te preocupes tai

Tai: no se ……….

Sora: ..anda…por favor (cara de niña chiquita)

Tai:..esta bien mañana te hablo te cuidas, nos vemos mimi

Sora: enseguida regreso mimi voy a acompañar a ti a la puerta

Mimi: esta bien 

_Sora acompaño a tai a la puerta y se despidió de beso de sora y mimi lo noto_

Sora: nos vemos tai 

Tai: cualquier cosa me hablas

Sora: claro, adiós

Tai: hasta mañana y sueña con migo

Sora: tu también

Tai: siempre lo hago

Sora cerro la puerta con llave y camino hacia donde estaba mimi 

Mimi: oye y desde cuando te llevas asi con tai no me digas que tu y el ya ………………..

Sora: ya que

Mimi:…….. eemmmm….. que…… si……… ya…………. son ………..novios

Sora: si, pero dime que haces aquí no creo que solo sea una sorpresa

Mimi: y por que no lo crees

Sora: no lo se presiento que es algo mas

Mimi: esta bien ya que me descubriste te lo cuento pues veras yo estoy aquí para…………

_Y al día siguiente_

Sora: que dices si vamos al centro comercial

Mimi: ammm no le se

Sora: pero a ti te encanta ir de compras por que lo piensas

Mimi: bueno es que tu y tai

Sora: ya hable con el y le dije que saldría con tigo de compras

Mimi: muy bien entonces vamonos

Y en la Casa de los Kamiya 

DINDAN

Kari: yo abro hermano

Tai: esta bien

Kari: hola T.k

T.k.: hola Kari

Kari: matt, mi hermano esta en su habitación

Matt: esta bien gracias Kari

T.k.: Kari vamos a dar un vuelta quieres

Kari: si, si quiero

Matt: si quieres yo le digo que saliste

Kari: por favor

Matt: cuídense

Matt entra al cuarto de Tai

Matt: que ay hermano

Tai: aaa eres solo tu

Matt: discúlpame por no ser quien esperabas

Matt: discúlpame por no ser Sora

Matt: Kari salió con T.k.

Tai: ahora salen demasiado no crees

Matt: no sé pero tu que me cuentas

Tai: pues nada mimi llego ayer a casa de sora

Matt: tachikawa mimi

Tai: si

Matt: y que quiere

Tai: que venia para darnos una sorpresa

Matt: ya quiero que me pagues el favor

Tai: ya lo pensaste

Matt: si ya sé lo que quiero

Tai: muy bien que es

Matt: presta atención es que …………

_Y volviendo con las chicas que se encontraban en el centro comercial_

_Se encontraron con T.k. y Kari_

Mimi: mira no son Kari y T.k.

Sora: donde

Mimi: hay mira Kari, T.k.

Sora: chicos

Kari y T.k.: hola chicas

Kari: mimi no sabia que estabas aquí en Japón

Sora: tiene una sorpresa

Dijo mientras le pegaba a mimi con el codo

Mimi: si asi es

T.k.: que sorpresa es

Kari: si cual es la tan llamada sorpresa

Mimi: bien vamos a tomar algo y les platico

Sora, Kari, T.k.: muy bien

Ya habían terminado de comer

Mimi: y bien que les parece mi sorpresa

Kari: muy bien planeado

Sora: verdad que sí

T.k.: a mi hermano le encantara la idea

Mimi: tu crees

T.k.: claro lo conozco muy bien y sé que aceptara con gusto

_El día finalizo y se fueron a sus respectivas casa todos menos mimi que sigue en la casa de sora acababan de llegar _

_cuando_

RINGRING

Sora: hola residencia Takenouchi

Sr. Takenouchi: sora hija en donde estabas tengo oras llamándote

Sora: bueno es que estaba en el centro comercial con mimi

Sr. Takenouchi: esta bien solo llamo para avisarte que llegaremos mañana al medio día

Sora: yo los espero

Sr. Takenouchi: muy bien, nos veremos

Sora: adiós

Sr. Takenouchi: adios hija

_Sora y mimi se fueron a dormir y al día siguiente Kari estaba platicándole la tan llamada sorpresa_

Kari: y dime como vez

Tai: creo que es una estupenda idea

Kari: verdad que sí

Kari: voy a llamar a davis, yolei, codi y ken 

Tai: esta bien pero quien llamara a los otros

Kari: Mimi y sora lo aran

Tai: esta bien, no tardes para irnos a la casa de sora

Kari: de acuerdo

_Ya en casa de sora estaban todos reunidos: tai, matt, izzy, joe, T.k., Kari, mimi, davis, yolei, cody y ken_

Sora: bueno los hicimos venir por que mimi tiene una importante noticia que darles no es asi mimi

Mimi: lo que sucede es que. A que no adivinan…….esta bien les diré A MI PADRE TIENE UN NUEVO TRABAJO!!!

Yolei: si mimi es una noticia sensacional pero nosotros que tenemos que ver con eso

Mimi: pues no se lo imaginan

Yolei: pues la verdad no

Mimi: los voy a invitar a todos a un sensacional y único viaje que nunca olvidaran

Matt: un viaje?

Cody: mm….no…se…

Davis: y a donde

Mimi: a una islas del océano atlántico

Codi: y como se llaman las islas

Mimi: no estoy segura

Yolei: y nos invitas a todos

Mimi: por supuesto todos están invitados

Ken: vaya que sorpresa

Davis: tienes razón

Mimi: bueno nos iremos mañana en la tarde

Todos: Que mañana

Joe: no crees que es algo precipitado

Mimi: claro que no mañana esta bien

* * *

Notas de la autora: que les parece, dejen reviews 


	5. Corta Estancia En La Playa

* * *

DINGDONG

Sora: me pregunto quien será

Matt: esperas a alguien mas 

Sora: no la verdad no

_Sora se acerco hacia la puerta la abrió y….._

Sra. Takenouchi: sora hija que bueno que estas en casa 

Sr. Takenouchi: si creimos que no estarias en casa

Sra. Takenouchi: oo pero si tienes visitas

Sr. Takenouchi: buenas tardes

Todos: buenas tardes Sr. Y Sra. Takenouchi

Sra. Takenouchi: buenas tardes

Mimi: bueno esa era mi sorpresa, pidan permiso y nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto

Matt: bueno yo ya me tengo que ir hasta luego

Davis: si yo también

Yolei: igual yo

T.k.: si Kari y yo también nos vamos

Ken: yo también mi madre debe esperar por mi nos vemos

Joe: yo tengo que terminar un trabajo

Izzy: pero joe son vacaciones

Joe: no tiene nada que ver es un bueno momento para estudiar, nos vemos luego

Izzy: si yo también debo irme

Tai: nos veremos sora

Sora: adiós tai

Cody: hasta pronto

Sora: adiós cody

Mimi: sora yo

Sra. Takenouchi: hola mimi hacia tiempo no te veia

Mimi: Sra. Takenouchi yo

Sora: mimi se esta quedando aquí por que vino de visita para darnos un sorpresa

Sra.Takenouchi: ho esta bien no hay problema y se puede saber cual es?

Sora: bueno mira mimi vino para………………

Paso el resto de la tarde y todos pidieron permiso en sus casas y todos sus padres accedieron pero no muy convencidos, todos prepararon sus cosas para salir en la tarde

Mimi: llego la hora

Todos: si

T.k. : aun no ha llegado mi hermano

Tai: no debe tardar

Matt: no debe tardar quien?

T.k.: en donde estabas

Matt: ya me conoces, por hay

Tai: y como te fue

Matt: luego te cuento

Tai: esta bien

Kari: que se van a quedar hay o que

Tai, Matt: ya vamos

_Hicieron parejas y se sentaron asi_

_Yolei, Mimi_

_T.k., Kari_

_Tai, Sora_

_Davis, Ken_

_Izzy, Matt_

Joe, Cody 

Mimi: esto será muy divertido

Yolei: SI SERAN UNAS EXCELENTES VACACIONES

Mimi: SSIIII

T.k.: y que es lo primero que quieres hacer cuando lleguemos

Kari: no le se yo creo que ir a la playa y tu

T.k.: si yo también

Tai: y siempre que

Sora: de que

Tai: trajiste tu bikini azul?

Sora: TAI!!!

Tai: solo es un pregunta, esta bien lo quieres hacer de emoción verdad

Sora:…..

Tai:……

Sora: si, y uno rojo

Tai: ooo que bien

Ken: parece que se divierten verdad

Davis: si tienes razón, ojala los digimons fueran también

Ken: si eso seria mas divertido

Matt: y dime izzy como te fue en ese examen que presentaste

Izzy: muy bien estoy esperando los resultados

Matt: te los mandaran por correo, cuando 

Izzy: no me lo mandaran por e mail y me dijeron que por estos días

Cody: y dígame como cree que sea el viaje

Joe: no lo se pero no me hables de usted, me hace sentir muy mayor

Cody: bien lo intentare

Joe: tengo sed

Cody: mire digo mira ay viene la azafata

Joe: disculpe señorita………………………….

Asi transcurrió el viaje y los chicos llegaron a su destino y claro después al hotel las chicas en el cuarto que esta enseguida de los chicos y se estaban preparando para ir a la playa

Tai: y dime matt como te fue

Matt: pues bien gracias por el favor

Izzy: de que hablan ustedes

Matt: es que me hizo un favor

Joe: y cual fue

Matt: bueno tai me ayudo con …………….

Kari: y bien ya estamos listas

Matt: y eso por que tan pronto

Mimi: a que te refieres matt

Matt: ammm nada

Yolei: VAMONOS A LA PLAYA

Todos: Sii

Asi todos muy felices se dirigían a la playa y al llegar cada quien se puso a hacer cosas diferentes

Tai, sora, yolei, matt, ken, davis estaban jugando voli vol palyero, mimi y Kari estaban tomando el sol, y izzy, joe, cody y t.k. estaban a la orilla del mar

Mimi: sora, yolei vengan un momento

Sora, Yolei: ya vamos

Mimi: y alguien que nos tome una foto

Davis: yo la tomo

Mimi: esta bien

Davis: digan Cheese!

Tai: valla salieron muy bien no es cierto matt

Matt: eee si claro

Pasaron las semanas y

Los chicos estaban en el restaurante del hotel cuando

Mesero: Disculpen el Señor Kamiya

Tai: si soy yo 

Mesero: tiene una llamada en recepción

Tai: enseguida regreso

Tai se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la recepción paso un lapso de 10 minutos y volvió tai muy serio

Kari: y quien era

Tai: era mama dijo que si regresábamos por que la abuela no se siente muy bien que digamos

Kari: que le pasa

Tai: ni lo se

Mimi: esta bien llamare al aeropuerto

Tai: Kari y yo no queremos arruinarles las vacaciones

Mimi: no seas ridículo, las continuaremos en otra ocasión

Kari: gracias chicos

Sora: bueno será mejor que vallamos a preparar nuestras cosas

Ya todos habían terminado y estaban en el lobby esperando la llamada del aeropuerto por que al parecer todos los vuelos estaban reservados y sora

Sora: hola matt no han visto a tai

Matt: creo que aun esta en la habitación

Sora: esta bien gracias

Mimi: que te dijo e

Matt: nada me pregunto por tai

Mimi: a como crees que esta la abuela de tai

Matt: no creo que este bien

Mimi: por que dices esas cosas

Matt: Tai llego demasiado serio pero no dijo nada por Kari

Mimi: ahora que lo dices tal vez tengas razón

Matt: sabes una cosa

Mimi: que

Matt voltea a ver a mimi y

Matt: no han hablado los de aeropuerto

Yolei: ay que hacen ustedes dos aya tan lejos eee

Davis, t.k., izzy: uuuuuuuuuuuu los dos solo

Matt: les pasa solo estábamos

Cody: esta bien matt tu no tienes que darnos explicaciones de tu vida privada

Matt: cody tu también

Todos menos matt y mimi: Jajajajajajajaja

_Y mientras tanto sora toco la puerta de la habitación pero nadie contesto por suerte tai le había dado un llave por si necesitaba algo y sora abrió la puerta y entro estaba oscuro pero aun asi vio a tai_

Sora se acerco hacia tai y lo tomo de la mano tai se seco las lagrimas

Y miro a sora 

Tai: me asustaste

Sora: tan fea estoy?

Tai: no es eso

Sora: entonces

Tai: es que no te esperaba

Sora: ya veo y por que no estas abajo con los demás

Tai:……….

Sora: esta bien

Tai se acerco a sora y la abrazo con mucho cariño

Tai: Sora yo……….

Sora: sshhhh

Tai:……….

Sora: esta bien tai

Tai: no sora no esta bien

Sora: que es lo que tienes

Tai: mi abuela esta en coma

Sora: cálmate ella estará bien por lo que me has contado es un persona muy fuerte

Tai: tu crees

Sora: si recuerdas lo que me contaste una vez

FLASHBACK

Sora: hola tai en donde estabas

Tai: en casa de mi abuela

Sora: jugamos fut bol

Tai: no puedo jugar en una semana

Sora: y por que

Tai: no vas a creerlo como la casa de mi abuela esta en el campo su patio es muy grande y resbale en un pozo mega profundo

sora no te lo podrías imaginar

Sora: y que paso después

Tai: sabes tengo una abuela muy fuerte

Sora: por que

Tai: pues ella bajo por mi por que no podía moverme me dolía mucho la pierna y ella me llevo hasta casa

Sora: enserio eso hizo tu abuela

Tai: si y cuando crezca quiero ser tan fuerte como ella

Sora: yo quiero una abuela asi de fuerte

Tai: si quieres kari, tu y yo la podemos compartir

Sora: que bien tengo tres abuelas

FLASHBCK

En la cara de tai se dibujo una sonrisa que sora pudo sentir ( todavía no deja de abrazar a sora)

Tai: eramos unos niños pero si tienes razón

Sora: ya ves ella estará bien

Los chicos estaban en busca de tai y sora para darles la noticia y se escuchan las voces de sus amigos y se enciende la luz y sora y tai seguían abrazados y riendo

* * *


	6. Un Extraño Lugar

* * *

_Cunado entraron al cuarto los chicos_

Matt: Oye hermano si querías privacidad nos la hubieras pedido sabes que abríamos aceptado

Tai ( deja de abrazar a sora la mira la mira con ternura): no es lo que ustedes creen es ……..

Kari: esta bien hermano no nos cuentes nada

Tai: bueno si insisten 

Sora: y que paso con los boletos del avión

Ken: todos los vuelos están reservados por la temporada

Cody: pero encontramos a al dueño de un barco que nos llevara a Japón en 5 días

Mimi: y por un módico precio

Tai: cuando nos vamos

Izzy: pues cuando estén listos ustedes las cosas ya están en el auto y nos vamos al muelle

Sora: pues vamonos

Todos se fueron en la camioneta hacia el punto de partida abordaron el barco y aya habían pasado 2 días desde su partida

Davis: aaa esto es aburrido

Cody: no olvides que lo hacemos por tai y Kari

Davis: si tienes razón

Capitán: será mejor que entren a la habitación ya que se acerca una tormenta

Tai: esta bien le diré a los demás

Ya todos estaban en la habitación, el barco no era muy grande pero era cómodo 

Mimi: aaaa ya quiero llegar

Izzy: yo también

Cody: fueron unas bonitas vacaciones no creen?

Joe: espero que no sean las ultimas que pasemos todos juntos

Matt: si fue agradable

Kari: si a mi me gustaron mucho pasarlas en compañía de todos

Y repentinamente el barco se empezó a mover bruscamente 

Mimi: AAAAAAAA QUE ES LO QUE PASA

Tai: voy a ver al capitán

Matt: te acompaño

Sora: que habrá pasado

Tai y matt se dirigían a donde se encontraba el capitán y 

Tai: que es eso

Matt: ………………

Capitán: es un fuerte tormenta que no se si salgamos bien librados

Matt: que quiere decir

Capitán: nada muchacho solo no lo digan a los demás digan que es una simple tormenta

Tai: esta bien

Tai y matt regresaron a la habitación 

Joe: y bien que paso

Matt: vamos Joe es solo una simple tormenta no pasa de hay

Ken: estas seguro

Matt: claro eso nos dijo el capitán

Tai: lo mejor será que intentemos tomar una siesta que mas podemos hacer

Sora: me parece una buena idea

_Todos se encontraban dormidos y desconocían el peligro que estaba apunto de ocurrirles, esta ves el barco se sacudió con _

_mas fuerza y empezó a dar muchas vueltas todos gritaron y perdieron el conocimiento_

Tai: chicos despierten

Sora: que paso

Tai: no se, estas bien

Sora: si

Tai: Kari, Kari

Kari: hermano

Tai: vamos ayúdame a despertar a los demás

Kari: si

_Todos recuperaron el conocimiento y salieron y buscaron al capitán pero no lo encontraron_

Cody: en donde estamos

Mimi: que es este lugar

Izzy: no paréese Japón y ni la isla en donde estábamos

Matt: que hora es

Tai: son las ….que

Sora: que sucede

Tai: miren mi reloj

T.k.: el mío esta igual

Joe: y el mío

_Los relojes se movían muy rápido que los chicos no sabían que hora era_

Aldeano: buenas días jovencitos

Kari: buenos días?

Aldeano: asi es si son las 10:30 am

Tai: en donde estamos

Yolei: y si son dias por que no ha salido el sol

Aldeano: eso es algo que no les interesa

Joe: y como llegamos aquí

Aldeano: no lo se ni me importa

Mimi: que mala educación tiene señor

Aldeano: cállate!

Matt: quien crees que eres para hablarle asi eh responde

Aldeano: yo soy la mano derecha de Yoru

Tai: que es lo que quieres

Aldeano: bien déjame ver eeehhh Quien eres tu

Sora:…..

Tai: dejala en paz

Aldeano: no estoy hablando con tigo

Tai:…..maldito

Aldeano: ohh todos miren aya es el señor Yoru

Llega un enorme caballo de color negro, la persona que lo montaba traía puesta una enorme armadura que no dejaba ver su rostro ni aunque fuera el contorno, en realidad todo estaba muy oscuro

Yoru: quienes son estas personas

Kurai: parasen ser simples humanos 

Yoru: mmmm….ya veo as los esclavos a todos

Kurai: señor….satinevuj sal a oiv ay

Yoru: salle noc yah euq

Kurai: oicalap la salravell aedi anueb aires euq errc on 

Yolei: que tanto estan diciendo

Cody: no puedo entender nada

Kari: tiene una voz aterradora

Tai: sera mejor irnos de aquí

Matt: tienes razon 

_Yoru volteo a ver a matt y luego parecia inspeccionarlos a todos_

Yoru: seaf adan nos on ,neib ecerap em 

Yoru: con gusto señor

Yoru: kiri, Kage ayuden a yoru 

¿?: que cres que estas haceindo

Yoru: que es lo que quieres

¿?: sabes perfectamente que es

Yoru: a si pues no pienso irme con las manos vacias

¿?: ni lo pienses

_Yoru trono los dedos Kuroi,Kiri, y Kage desaparecieron instantáneamente Yoru hizo que su caballo trotara y tomo al primero que su mano toco_

¿?:aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ken: yolei

Akari: vamonos

Yoru desaparecio en la tinieblas de esa inmensa oscuridad que cada minuto se hacia mas espesa

Ken: vamos amigos tenemos que ir por ella

Akari: no tienen como defenderse

Ken: muchachos

Dvis: calmate

Ken: como quieres que me calme se llevaron a yolei

Cody: tranquilízate, ya veras que las rescataremos y saldremos bien, siempre lo hacemos

Ken: y que tal si hoy es una excepción no estamos en el digimundo esto es real

Tai: calmate, en el digimundo tambien es real

Akari: calmense todos vengan a mi castillo y discutiremos lo que van a hacer

Cuando llegaron el sol resplandecia como nunca y el castillo era enorme no podian ver el fnal de el

Akari: por que no esperan aquí, yo voy por nuestra señora hi

Todos estaban dispersos en la sala cuando tai se acerco a hablar con Ken 

Tai: ya veras que la rescataremos

Ken: no sabes la angustia que siento, no tienes ni idea imagina que sora es raptada y quieres ir por ella quieres que este bien, que nada le suceda quieres protegerla a toda costa…..y….es…cuando..esta lejos….que te das cuenta que tanto la amas..y..quieres abrazarla…pero no puedes

Tai: claro que si lo he sentido

Ken: que

Tai: sora fue raptada cuando estuvimos en el digimundo, es una sensación que por ningún motivo quiero volver a experimentar es una angustia inmensa que no puedes describir por que te come por dentro cuando piensas en eso y te doy mi palabra de que la vamos a rescatar

Ken: gracias tai

* * *


	7. La Parte Alta De La Isla

* * *

De repente se habré la puerta y entra una mujer alta vestida con un hermoso vestido color blanco con toques plateados

Hi: buenas tardes

Matt: quien eres tu

Hi: mi nombre es hi

Mimi: que lugar es este

Izzy: como llegamos aquí

Hi: eso es algo que me gustaría saber a mi también

Joe: quieres decir que no sabes como llegamos aquí

Hi: de echo son las primeras criaturas que llegan aquí, después de…….

Ken: no te hagas la inocente con nosotros de seguro eres igual que el que secuestro a yolei

Hi: por supuesto que no

Davis: quien es el

Hi: el es mi hermano

Kari: siempre…. ha ….sido…. asi

Hi: no el era una buena persona, el mejor que había conocido

Sora: que le ocurrió

Hi: antes de que mi padre muriera le dijo que seria el protector de esta isla tal como su padre se lo había dicho a el, se tomo muy enserio su papel de protector, entrenaba todos los días a todas horas hasta que dejo de regresar al castillo para dormir y comer, no le prestaba interés a nada, lo único que quería era ser mas fuerte y que nadie llegara a nuestra isla

Cody: y no a intentado hablar con el

Hi: Cientos de veces pero no quiere escucharme no se que voy hacer (sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas)

Ken: como podremos rescatar a yolei

Hi: se llevo a alguien

Mimi: si a una amiga

Hi: quieres decir que es una mujer

Ken: asi y quiero saber como rescatarla

Hi: sera difícil pero no imposible

Sora: difícil?

Hi: si su personalidad dio un giro muy grande y

Ken: que dices

Hi: tendremos que rescatarla rapido

Ken: yo quiero ir

Tai: pues no iras solo

Matt: iras con nosotros

Davis: y con migo

Hi: no creo que sea posible que vayan

Ken: por que

Hi: no podrán llegar ahí, mi hermano se encargo de hacer un camino inaccesible

Tai: tiene que haber algún modo

Hi: la verdad no quisiera arriesgarlos

Cody: lo que tu no quieres es que lastimemos a tu hermano

Hi: dime como lo lastimarías, ni siquiera estas en tu mundo el tiene ventaja en su lado de la isla

Matt: tiene que haber algún modo

Hi: podrían usar las armaduras de nuestros soldados pero como lo combatirían

Tai: ya hallaremos algún modo

Hi: si las armaduras quieren eso tendrán

_Empezaron a prepararse para ir por Yolei claro que tai no dejo ir a ninguna de las chicas con ellos y todas quedaron en desacuerdo, los chicos se alejaron en los caballos y armaduras que Hi les había entregado y mientras tanto en la parte baja de la isla_

Yolei: DEJAME SALIR, TE VAS A ARREPENTIR, CUANDO MIS AMIGOS VENGAN POR MI YA NO SERAS NADA Y TE ARREPENTIRÁS, DEJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ

Yoru: hay que mujer tan gritona

Yolei: sácame de aquí

Yoru: cuando termine con tigo vas a adorarme

Yolei: yo nunca adoraría a alguien como tu, SACAME DE AQUÍ

Yoru: falta poco mujer, falta poco. Kurai

Kurai: digame señor

Yoru: serjum sarto sal oreiuq

Kurai: ecid omoc

Yoru¡nedro anu se

Kurai: enseguida

Yoru: ya es tu hora mujer

Yolei: de que hablas

Yoru: ya lo veras

Y en el castillo con los chico listos para ir por yolei salieron a toda prisa dejando a hi y a las chicas atrás

Mimi: espero que regresen pronto

Kari: y que traigan a yolei

Sora: no es justo yo quería ir

Hi: fue mejor que se quedaran aquí es mas seguro

Kari: eso espero

El camino para los chicos fue largo y pesado la neblina estaba muy densa y no tenían mucha visibilidad

Tai: muchachos lo mejor será no separarnos demasiado

Matt: enterado

Davis: completamente deacuerdo

Al llegar a castillo que por cierto se encontraba en pésimas condiciones notaron algo extraño

Matt: no puedo creerlo son puras mujeres

Davis: y ningún hombre a la vista

Joe: no se olviden de nuestra misión

Davis, Matt: esta bien

Davis: escuchen que es eso

Ken: que

Tai: paréese un caballo galopando

Matt: shhh

Cuando de repente vieron el enorme caballo de Yoru merodeando por los alrededores del castillo vigilando cautelosamente

Izzy: me da escalofrios

Tai: shhh

_El caballo solo se limito a mover las orejas en varias direcciones pero ninguna hacia donde estaban los chicos y se alejo en dirección contraria de donde había salido_

Tai: es nuestra oportunidad de revisar el lugar

Matt: vamos

Todos: si

Los chicos estaban desesperados habían buscado por horas y todavía no encontraban ninguna rastro de yolei, estaban ya dentro del castillo y revisaban los algunos cuartos

Ken: donde podrá estar

Matt: no te preocupes ya falta poco

Cody: en este poso ya solo nos falta esa habitación

Ken: bien vamos

Todos: si

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontraron en una hermoso lugar parecía uno distinto a todo el castillo al entrar se encontraba una enorme cama y a los alrededores bellos rosales con flores rojas y negras los chicos quedaron atónitos ante tal lugar dentro del castillo

Joe: que es esto

Izzy: no puede ser parte de este castillo

Ken: Yolei!

Yolei se encontraba en la cama, profundamente dormida, pero había algo diferente en ella, ya no traía puesta su ropa traía un vestido largo parecido al de las otras mujeres pero este mas elegante, los chicos no le dieron mucha importancia a su ropa a excepción de izzy pero no izo ningún comentario

T.k.: bien muchachos es hora de irnos

Todos: si

Ken tomo a yolei en sus brazos la observo por un instante y luego la cargo para llevársela

Tal como habían llegado iniciaron su camino de regreso hacia la parte alta de la montaña

Ken: que bueno que estas bien yolei

Tai: que ya despertó?

Ken: no todavía no pero me da gusto que este con migo

Todos: eeeee( y ken no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado)

Cody: nunca te había escuchado decir eso en voz alta

Ken: tienes razón, antes solo lo pensaba

Tai: te dije que la rescataríamos

Ken: garcías tai

Tai: no es para agradecerse

Los chicos se fueron acercando mas y mas hacia la parte alta pero la niebla no dejaba de hacerse espesa y los chicos se empezaron a preocupar

Davis: el camino fue tan largo

Joe: que tal si estamos caminando en círculos, o si nos desviamos

Tai: no aquí es el castillo de Hi

Matt: que estas diciendo

T.k.: tiene razón miren es la entrada a el

Cody: pero que paso aquí

Izzy: no creen que….

Tai: ni siquiera lo digas

T.k.: parece que no hay nadie

Matt: vamos directo al castillo quizás estén hay

Todos: si

_Parecía que todos hubieran desaparecido todo se veía neblinoso no se detectaba ningún ser vivo en todo lo que los chicos podían ver, al llegar al castillo todo estaba en el suelo la entrada parecía forzada y al dar varios pasos encontraron a Hi en el suelo intentando respirar, con un hombro que parecía dislocado y en su boca sangre_

Tai: Hi 

Matt: quieres decirnos que demonios paso aquí donde están todos

Tai: donde están……

Hi:……….

Izzy: dinos que ocurrió

Hi: ….Yoru…..

Tai: QUE PASO!

Matt: shhhh escucha eso

º aaaa……….

T.k.: de donde viene

Izzy: parece de aquella habitación

Todos se acercaron y el sollozo comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte y supieron que venia del armario, tai abrió la puerta y……..

Tai: KARI!

Kari: HERMANO!( salto a sus brazos)

Tai: cálmate dime que fue lo que paso

Kari: fue horrible, hermano por favor no te alejes de mi

Tai: no lo are pero dime en donde esta sora

Matt: y Mimi

Kari: ellas……..(comenzando a llorar de nuevo)

* * *

Continuara……… :) espero que les guste 


	8. El Ataque

* * *

Hi: vino Yoru

Davis: vino hasta aquí

Hi: asi es unas horas después de que se fueron, empezó llenarse todo de neblina y a escucharse un silencio sepulcral, meti a las chicas en esta habitación…con la esperaza de que Yoru no las encontrara

Izzy: el te hizo eso

Joe: será mejor que te sientes

Hi: no quien me lo hizo fue el maldito Kurai, el nunca me callo bien siempre intentando hacer cosas indebidas, ambicionando, deseando lo que no le pertenecía

Davis: como fue que se atrevió

Hi: mientras el me golpeaba Yoru entro en esta habitación

Tai: como lo permitiste

Davis: cálmate no lo hizo a propósito ella intento protegerlas

Hi: no recuerdo mas

Kari: cuando cerraste la puerta

(FLASH BACK)

Mimi: rápido tenemos que irnos

Sora: no podremos llegar a ningún lugar

Mimi: tenemos que irnos esto no es el digimundo sora rápido debemos irnos, tu me apoyas verdad Kari

Kari: yo

Hi: dejame, aahh

Mimi: hay no, no, no debemos irnos (comenzó a atar todas las sabanas)

Sora: vamos Kari (tomándola del brazo)

Kari: que haces

Sora: ( abriendo la puerta del armario) te quedaras aquí y pase lo que pase no saldrás para nada

Kari: que dices yo no puedo hacer eso

Sora: Kari por favor tienes que quedarte aquí

Empezaron a empujar la puerta forzándola a abrirse Sora: ya Kari no hay tiempo, no salgas y no vayas a hablar 

Kari: sora yo……

Sora cerro la puerta del armario 

Mimi: sora que haces

Sora: sigue atando esas sabanas

Mimi: ya no hay mas

Sora: muy bien ( lanzando todas las sabanas amaradas hacia la ventana)

Hasta que la puerta por fin se abrio

Yoru: es un placer verlas señoritas

Mimi: vete de aquí

Yoru: no sin ustedes, son 2 falta una

Sora: RAPIDO KARI CORRE NO REGRESES!

Yoru: que haces mujer Kurai ve por la mujer que intenta escapar

Yoru empezó a acercarse a Mimi 

Mimi: que es lo que quieres

Yoru: las quiero a ustedes

Sora: ( tomando una silla que estaba frente a un espejo lo golpeo en la espalda) déjala en paz, Mimi rápido corre

Mimi: si

Yoru: no tan rápido ( de un movimiento se puso de pie y de un movimiento con una mano tomo a mimi por el cuello que comenzó a gritar tan fuerte como su garganta le permitía y de repente entro Kurai y golpeo a sora que solo dejo escapar un pequeño grito ya que callo directo al suelo)

Kurai: vas a pagar caro lo que le hiciste mujer

Yoru: tómala y vamonos de aquí, donde esta la otra mujer

Kurai: se escapo señor

Yoru: que inútil eres

Kurai: lo siento mi señor

Yoru: ni que hacerle vamonos de aquí

Kurai: si señor

(FLASHBACK)

Kari: y eso todo lo que recuerdo no se en que momento me desmaye, fue muy desesperante el solo poder escuchar y no hacer nada

T.K.: calma Kari, ya veras que rescataremos a las chicas

Kari: lo siento tai

Tai:……….

Hi: tenemos que rescatarlas a como de lugar

Matt: que ese maldito no se atreva a tocarlas por que si lo hace les juro que lo matare

Tai:……….

Kari: hermano en que piensas

Tai: en como rescataremos a mimi y a……..

Kari: como rescataron a yolei

Ken: por que no vimos a nadie y entramos a buscarla

Kari:………

Hi: y donde esta esa jovencita

Ken: la puse en la cama

Matt: ken ahí no esta

Ken: que dices como que no esta yo la deje ahí

Hi: como estaba ella

Ken: pues paréese estar en un sueño muy profundo

Hi: en todo el camino ella no desperto

Ken: no

Hi: y dime no notaste algo extraño en ella

Matt: a que se refiere

Hi: pues no se, que se viera diferente, que trajera algo en su cabello algo que no traía anteriormente

Izzy: cuando la encontró ken tenia puesto un vestido largo

Hi:……..

Ken: que pasa usted sabe donde esta yolei

Hi: al parecer llegaron tarde por ella

Todos: que

Joe: pero por que

Hi: cuando ustedes la encontraron ella acababa de cambiar y por eso se quedo dormida

Cody: que quiere decir con cambiar

Hi: Yoru hizo que

Ken: que le hicieron

Hi: le dieron una solución para que la bebiera y eso causa un cambio radical en su personalidad y su forma de pensar

Tai: que tan radical

Hi: cuando fueron a su castillo debieron notar que todo estaba poblado por mujeres

Todos: si

Hi: mi hermano hizo eso para que yo no atacara su ejercito o intentara hacerle algo

Davis: que cobarde

Ken: entonces ella no me reconocerá cuando despierte

Hi: lo mas seguro es que asi sea

Ken: no hay manera de cambiar eso

Hi: hasta ahora no

Tai: entonces sora

Matt: y mimi

Hi: no estoy segura de el por que viajo hasta aquí solo para venir por ellas el generalmente no hace eso

Tai: pues mas vale que no se le ocurra tocar a sora

Kari: lo siento

Tai: no fue tu culpa Kari

T.K: creo que lo mejor será que descanses

Kari: si

T.K.: ven te acompaño

Kari: gracias T.K.

T.K. acompaño a Kari hasta otra habitación y cuando entraron 

T.K.: que bueno que no te paso nada

Kari: no se como sora tiene la fuerza para hacer eso, también cuando estuvimos con piedmon recuerdas que ella nos protegió hasta el final

T.K.: hasta que no pudo mas, ella nos quiere mucho y especialmente a ti

Kari: que dices

T.K.: no eres solo su amiga eres mas eres la hermana de su novio y ella lo quiere contento estoy seguro que cuando se le ocurrió esconderte no lo pensó dos veces y actuó rápido

Kari: tienes razón

T.K.: tenemos que rescatarlas a como de lugar no importa lo que tengamos a que hacer

Kari: pobre de nuestros hermanos no crees

T.K.: si se ve que matt le esta tomando cariño a mimi

Kari: si

Y mientras tanto los chicos estaban en la sala y curaban las heridas de hi las cuales sanaban muy rápido y joe quedo muy impresionado

Tai: tenemos que hacer algo y pronto

Davis: si que vamos a hacer

Ken: y no sabe cuando despertara Yolei

Hi: lo siento no sabría decírtelo

Ken: ya veo

Tai: no puede ser ( saliendo de la habitación)

Todos se quedaron callados ante la reacción de tai y matt lo siguió

Matt: oye hermano estas que te pasa

Tai: ……..

Matt: ya veras que ellas estarán bien, las dos son fuertes

Tai: por segunda vez

Matt: que, que dices

Tai: por segunda vez me han arrebatado a sora de mi lado

Matt:…….

Tai: cuando paso por primera ves me prometí a mi mismo que no esto no pasaría de nuevo….y mírame ahora, con una promesa rota

Matt: oye cálmate, vamos a rescatar a las chicas, como en los viejos tiempos recuerdas, cuando eras nuestro líder

Tai: un líder

Matt: asi es, ahora necesitamos a ese líder

Tai: yo nunca fui líder

Matt: que dices tu siempre nos animaste a todos

Tai: por que sora me daba apoyo

Matt: con mas razón debes demostrarlo ahora para ir a rescátalas, ella lo querría asi

Tai: tienes razón en que estaba pensando, vamos tenemos que idear un plan para rescatar a las chicas

Matt: ese es el líder que necesitamos

Tai: gracias matt

Matt: vamos viejo no te pongas sentimental y vamos a pensar en un plan

Los dos chicos entraron de nuevo a las sala y comenzaron a pensar en un plan

* * *

Continuara………….. 


	9. La Parte Baja De La Isla

* * *

Pasaron horas y los muchachos no tenían un plan a seguir, Kari y yolei seguían dormidas

Davis: aaaa que vamos hacer

Ken: tu actitud no ayuda mucho

Matt: en lugar de discutir pónganse a pensar en un buen plan

Ken: matt tiene razón que vamos a hacer

Hi: por que no intentan descansar un rato mientras yo pienso en un buen plan

Tai: no me paréese buena idea el dejarte con toda la carga

Hi: no te preocupes, mejor tomen un descanso que si lo necesitan

Davis: hi tiene razón vamos a descansar

Tai: NO ENTIENDEN QUE SORA ME NECESITA!……Y quieren que yo me vaya a descansar como se les ocurre

Matt: cálmate tai no hay nada en este momento que podamos hacer vamos a descansar solo unas horas y después iremos por las chicas

Tai: solo unas horas

Hi: descansen yo pensare en un plan

_Los chicos no muy convencidos y tai casi a la fuerza fueron a dormir, aunque nadie podía conciliar el sueño y ente tanto silencio solo se_ _escuchaban murmullos en todo el castillo y eran Hi y Akari_

Akari: que es lo que vamos a hacer, quieren ir a toda costa con Yoru

Hi: no te preocupes ellos aran lo que yo les ordene

Akari: esta segura

Hi: claro que si además ese es mi problema no te entrometas en el entendido

Akari: como usted diga

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que los chicos se habían quedado dormidos y al parecer yolei empezaba a despertar

Yolei: mm uh? En donde estoy, por que esta todo tan oscuro

º yolei ven dame tu mano

Yolei: eres tu!

º ven no hay tiempo

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que los chicos despertaron y todos se veían mucho mejor y izzy decidió pasar a ver a yolei

Izzy: muchachos no han visto a yolei

Ken: que te pasa como que si no le hemos visto tu acabas de salir de su habitación que le hiciste

Davis: cálmate ken

Tai: que paso izzy

Izzy: pase a ver a yolei y cuando entre no estaba

º no esta, no esta

Todos voltearon a ver y era Kari 

Joe: Kari

Tai: que te pasa Kari quien no esta

Kari: yolei, yolei, yolei, yolei

T.K.: Kari que te sucede

Kari: esta aquí esta por todos lados, a donde veo esta

Cody: yolei

Kari: no, no, no, ……..E(antes de terminar una palabra Kari estaba apunto de caer al suelo y tai se apresuro para que no cayera pero antes de que pudiera llegar Kari ya estaba en brazos de T.K., cosa que sorprendió mucho a tai)

T.K.: Kari! Kari! respóndeme

Tai: Kari!

Hi: lo mejor será que la dejen dormir, creo que esta muy afectada por lo de ayer

T.K.: Si

Tai: yo la llevare

Ken: disculpe no ha visto a yolei

Hi: que dices muchacho ella no esta

Ken: pues no esta en su habitación

Hi: quizá salió a dar un paseo

Matt: en las condiciones en que estaba

Hi: Probablemente

Dicho eso Hi dio vuelta y se retiro del pasillo en donde estaban los chicos, y mientras tanto en la habitación de Kari

Tai: (colocando a Kari en la cama) Estarás bien hermana

T.K.: Si quieres me puede quedar un rato para cuidarla

Tai: te lo agradecería T.K.

T.K: Esta bien

Tai salió del cuarto de Kari para dirigirse hacia Matt 

Tai: tenemos que hablar, ven sígueme

Matt: que pasa

Tai: tenemos que ir ya por las chicas

Matt: si pero que haremos

Tai: a quien se llevaron fue a Mimi y a Sora, Vamonos tu y yo podremos rescatarlas sin problema tal como lo hicimos con yolei

Hi: no creen que eso seria una desventaja

Matt: que hace usted aquí

Hi: solo iva de paso y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación es todo

Tai: no estará bien asi no nos arriesgaremos

Hi: no creo que sea una buena idea

Matt: no se preocupe

Hi: mejor esperen un poco mas asi yo puedo ver que mas aparte de las armaduras, ustedes pueden usar y no olviden comentar eso con sus amigos seria una desventaja y tendrían menos oportunidades

Tai: no lo se

Hi: nos sean tan testarudos

Matt: esta bien esperaremos

Los chivos no encontraron por ningún lado a yolei lo que puso muy molesto a ken. El tiempo no se detenía y el sol se estaba poniendo de nuevo 

Matt: cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que esperar

Tai: tienes razón hi ya a tardado demasiado

Davis: cálmense muchachos anímense

Tai: esto no es lo mismo sin las chicas

Matt: tienes razon

Ken:…………………….

T.k.: tai sabes donde esta Kari

Tai: hablando de golpe) como que si no se en donde esta tu las estabas cuidando o no?

T.K.: si salí por un momento y cuando regrese no estaba

Joe: igual que Yolei

Izzy: algo muy extraño esta pasando aquí

Cody: tienes razón

Mientras tanto en la parte baja de la isla

¿1: aaaa

¿2: mmm…..

¿3: no puedo creer que siga dormida

¿4: tenemos que salir de aquí

¿3: si pero como vamos a despertar a Mimi y a Yolei

º No lo se Kari pero tenemos que hacer algo pronto

Kari: tenemos que pensar en algún método para salir de aquí

º no te preocupes ya veras que saldremos bien

Kari: Sora………

Sora: vamos ayúdame a despertar a mimi y a yolei

Kari: si

Sora: mimi………mimi despierta

Kari: yolei…..abre los ojos……..despierta

Mimi:..mmm….Sora

Sora: si mimi

Yolei: que fue lo que paso como llegamos

Kari: después lo sabrás tenemos que salir de aquí

_Entra Kurai a echar un vistazo y ve a las chicas dormidas y salió rápidamente_

Mimi: quien era ese

Sora: el mismo que capturo a yolei cuando recién llegamos

Yolei: lo recuerdo

Kari: viene cada media hora

Mimi: la conversación es interesante pero como saldremos de aquí

_Se abre la puerta sin que las chicas pudieran recostarse y se dieron cuneta de que era Warui_

Warui: que bueno que ya despertaron me estaba preocupando

Kari: déjanos ir

Sora: que es lo que quieres

Warui: Me gusta su actitud

Mimi: que horrible eres

Yolei: déjanos

Warui: Kurai!

Kurai: si señor

Warui: Isa necul omoc atsug em on apored neibmac es euq sa salaraperp

Kurai: pero señor

Warui: obedece si señor

Kurai: roñes is

Continuara…………………

* * *

Notas de la autora: que les pareció, disculpen por la tardanza de este capitulo nnU muy pronto subiré el numero diez. No olviden dejar sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció, que les gusto o que no. Hasta la próxima 


	10. Olvido

* * *

Los chicos empezaron a sospechar de Hi ya que se les había echo muy extraño que no quisieran que se fueran en busca de las chicas y ella tampoco les había dicho nada mas sobre como podrían combatir a Yoru

Davis: no se por que cree que es tan rara

Matt: que no lo entiendes davis, ella no quiere que nos vallamos por alguna razón

Davis: pero si iban ustedes solos tienen mas desventaja

Cody: tiene razón no estamos en el digimundo

Joe: pero según los chico insistió demasiado no creen?

Izzy: quizás ella sabe algo

**Toc****Toc **

Tai: delante

Hi: disculpen que los moleste pero

T.K.: que pasa?

Hi: la señorita yolei y también Kari……

Ken: que hay con ellas

Hi: al parecer no están

Tai: como es posible….

T.K.! tu estaos cuidado a Kari como es posible esto

T.k: solo fui al baño y cuando regrese no estaba

Davis: y yolei

Izzy: fue también cundo entre al cuarto de yolei

T.k.: si yo vi a izzy en el pasillo

Ken: y que fue lo que dijo que tenia yolei

Hi: pues ella venia con diferente ropa

Ken: si usted no lo dijo

Hi: amenos que el no la aya echo cambiar pero por que?

Tai: de que rayos esta hablando

Hi: creo que ya es hora

Matt: hora de que?

Hi: pasemos a la sala

Joe: y ahora que…

Los chicos muy intrigados se dirigían a la sala y mientras tanto las chicas 

Yolei: por que nos hace cambiarnos de ropa tantas veces

Kari: de que hablas

Yolei: es la segunda vez que me ponen este vestido

Sora: que es lo que te pasa mimi

Mimi: como fue que llegamos aquí

Sora: ahora que lo dices no lo recuerdo

Kari: como es que tu si recuerdas que es la segunda vez que te cambian de vestido

Yolei: pues cuando los chicos vinieron, por mi

Mimi: cuales chicos

Yolei: tai, t.k., matt y ken

Sora: de que hablas

Yolei: hace un rato estábamos hablando de ellos

Kari: de quienes hablas

Yolei:….ay no ..los vestidos quítenselos rápido

Mimi: que no por que

Kari: que es lo que te sucede ya estas delirando

Sora: será mejor que descanses un poco

Yolei: pero, tenemos que………

Sora: cálmate, recuéstate estas muy alterada

Sora acostó a yolei en una esquina de la habitación y ella durmió profundamente y en la parte alta de la isla le estaba platicando con los chicos

Matt: con que era eso

Tai: ay algo mas que debamos saber

Hi: quizás no las quiera para que vigilen el castillo

Ken: y para que otra cosa las quiere

Hi: bueno…el…….tal vez …es solo una posibilidad

Matt: dilo ya

Hi: para alimentarse de ellas

Izzy: alimentarse de ellas?

Davis: define eso

Hi: el técnicamente las devora vivas

Cody: como puedes decir eso ellas son nuestras amigas y tu estas hablando de ellas como si fueran objetos

Hi: lo siento pero tenemos que hacer algo rápido

Tai: tienes pensado algo

Hi: si yo iré con ustedes, lo entretendré mientras ustedes van por las chicas

Joe: esta seguro de eso?

Hi: si no voy a permitir que les haga otra ves lo mismo

Izzy: otra vez

Hi: si el….devoro a ..todas las chicas que había en este castillo

Cody: por que hace eso

Hi: el……ya no es mi hermano ha cambiado mucho

Tai: bueno, pero hasta cuando iremos por las chicas

Hi: ahora mismo, no tardaremos nada en llegar

Cody: como haremos eso

Hi: solo llamara a hoshi

Matt: quien es hoshi

Hi: HOSHI!

_Desde lo lejos empezó a escucharse como un crujido muy fuerte que poco a poco se fue incrementando y del cielo apareció una enorme ave blanca con plumas muy largas en la parte trasera que con el sol parecían plumas doradas y los chicos quedaron asombrados ante las tales proporciones de la ave _

Hi: vamos, de esta manera llegaremos mas rapido 

Y mientras tanto en el castillo de Yoru

Yoru: jajajaja esa chica definitivamente es muy hermosa, la quiero para esta noche

Kurai: si señor

Chica: jijiji

Kurai: que dices

Yoru: que pasa

Kurai: al parecer hi viene hacia acá en Hoshi

Yoru: de seguro viene por las chicas

Kurai: jaja si señor

Yoru: de que demonios te ríes, cállate

Kurai: si

Yoru: si viene con esos dementes, mátalos a todos esta bien

Kurai: entendido

Yoru: Hi, Bienvenida a muy castillo

Hi: ………..

Yoru: kurai (kurai miro por todos lados y no vio a los chicos por ninguna parte)

Hi: que es lo que te pasa ( bajando de Hoshi)

Yoru: nada, dime que es lo que haces aquí

Hi: vine a decirte que todavía estas en un buen momento para cambiar

Yoru: por favor ahórrate tus sermones

Hi empezó a llorar y a decirle que cambiara el solo se limitaba a decir que no aria nada por ella y que lo mejor era que se fuera y los chicos que los habían dejado de tras del castillo ya habían entrado a el

Tai: vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo

Matt: dense prisa

T.k: (resiste Kari iré Por Ti)

Los chicos llegaron al cuarto donde habían encontrado a yolei, pero no estaban ahí 

Izzy: seria mucha coincidencia

Joe: no podemos quedaron aquí, debemos movernos nos quedan solo 10 minutos

Tai: Vamos

Los chicos se separaron y empezaron a revisar los cuartos con muy poco éxito 

Cody: no

izzy: no

Tai: no

Ken: no

Matt: no

Joe: no

T.k.: no

Davis: si

Todos: donde

Davis: ahí, mira es sora seguidad de las demas

Sora: creo que nos vieron

Kari: que aremos

Yolei: muchachos por aquí

Los chicos fueron hacia ellas y se dirigían hacia afuera

Kari: suéltame que es lo que te pasa

T.k.: lo siento Kari, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase te lo prometo

Kari: de que hablas

yolei: ahórrate tus explicaciones ellas no los recuerdan

Tai: QUE!

Matt: Como!

Yolei: no le se

Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia que les había dicho yolei y ya en Hoshi se dirigían de nuevo a la parte alta de las isla, pero hi no iba con ellos ya que había preferido caminar hasta aya

Hi: no puedo creerlo cada vez mas mi hermano esta desapareciendo, casi ya no puedo verlo en sus ojos Comienza a Llorar

* * *

Continuara….. 


	11. Una Noche Sin Luna

_

* * *

__Los chicos llegaron al castillo en la parte alta, las chicas no sabían muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo a excepción de yolei que sigue con su teoría de que es la ropa la que las izo cambiar asi que hicieron que se cambiaran de inmediato pero al parecer no pasaba nada las chicas seguían sin recordar nada_

Sora: no lo recuerdo

Tai: no sabes quien soy?

Sora: no

Matt: dime Mimi tu si me recuerdas verdad?

Mimi: no, tu quien eres?

Cody: en realidad no recuerdan nada

Davis: tu crees?

Izzy: y como van a recuperar la memoria, dime yolei tu sabes

Yolei: no la verdad no

Joe: dime algo Yolei, Como fue que llegaste a aquel lugar y tu también Kari?

Yolei: no estoy segura, la verdad no lo recuerdo

Kari: yo si

T.k.: como?

Kari: Yoru, vino por mi

Yolei: ahora que lo dices creo que tienes razón

Ken: lo que importa es que ellas están bien

Davis: tienes razón nuestra prioridad ahora es salir de aquí

Izzy: y donde esta Hi?

Joe: dijo que regresaría caminando, pero aun no llega

Sora: tengo sueño…..quiero dormir

Tai: si, quizás y mañana te sientas mejor

Kari: si quieres, te acompaño

Mimi: si yo voy con ustedes

Matt: y en donde van a dormir

Mimi: no lo se

: pueden usar la habitación que deseen

Tai: Hi, esta bien?

Hi: si no te preocupes, es solo que empezó a llover hace un rato. leven a las chicas a dormir y ya hablaremos mañana en la mañana

Matt: esta bien

Davis: y que cree que haga Yoru al respecto se quedara con los brazos cruzados

Hi: de esos hablaremos mañana, Buenas Noches

Hi se retiro y los chicos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones excepto Sora, Mimi y Kari que decidieron quedarse en la misma habitación. Ya pasadas la 1:30 de la mañana, el castillo estaba tranquilo, pero no todos dormían

Kari: que piensan sobre estas personas, parece que en realidad quieren ayudarnos

Mimi: no lo se, ese tal Matt me mira raro, me asusta

Sora: pues no se que pensar, me agrada el moreno, igual y no lo se

Kari: pues no hablan muy bien de Yoru

Sora: si tienes razón

Mimi: por que lo harán

Sora: no lo se

Kari: y quien era esa a la que llamaron Hi

Mimi: no me inspira confianza

Sora: si me dio miedo

Mimi: que es lo que aremos

Kari: no podemos mas que esperar a ver de que hablaran en la mañana

Las chicas se quedaron, profundamente dormidas con esa duda flotando en sus mentes, ellas no eran las únicas que tenían dudas sobre la situación ya que en otra habitación cierto castaño estaba muy pensativo

Tai: (pensando)..que será lo que pase con nosotros, ya hace varias semanas desde que estamos aquí, íbamos a regresar por la abuela…que habrá sido de ella..nuestros padres que pensara de nosotros…quiero que todo regrese como antes, quiero que sora me recuerde (una lagrima cayo por la mejilla del chico)

_Las horas siguieron su curso normal y poco a poco el sol fue tocando todo el lugar y la mañana comenzó los chicos comenzaron a despertar y a esperar el momento en que Hi hablaría con todos ellos_

Tai: que será lo que nos dirá Hi 

Matt: no lo se pero quiero saberlo ya

Izzy: yolei quisiera hablar con tigo

Ken: sobre que?

Izzy: sobre los recuerdos de las chicas

Yolei: bien, que es lo que quieres saber

Izzy: que es lo que recuerdas

Yolei: desde el principio?

Izzy: si todo

Yolei: bien cuando desperté después de que Yoru me llevo con el, estaba en una habitación con un extraño vestido, y el empezó a decirme cosas y me dio mucho sueño me quede dormida y luego sentí como ken me rescataba luego de nuevo dormía y Yoru vino al castillo y me llevo aya, cuando de nuevo desperté estaba ya con Sora, Mimi y Kari que querían idear un plan para escapar, al principio si los recordaban pero fueron trascurriendo las horas y empezaron a olvidarse de ustedes

Davis: como quien dice te pasaste todo el tiempo dormida

Hi: ese era el plan de Yoru

Codi: explícate

Hi: ayer en ll noche no había luna y la parte baja estaba completamente en tinieblas, la ropa que Yoru creo hace que pierdan el conocimiento hasta esa noche como se llevo a yolei mucho antes de que no hubiera luna decido mantenerla dormida asta que la luna desapareciera, el hechizo se consuma cuando eso pasa

Joe: y hay manera de contrarrestar eso

Hi: no estoy muy segura

Matt: y como recuperaremos las memorias de las chicas

Tai: tiene que haber alguna forma

Matt: dinos tu sabes que tenemos que hacer

Hi: creo tener solo una teoría

Ken: y cual es

Hi: las chicas deberían de estar a toda si disposición y hacer todo lo que el les pida, pero esta vez ellas aceptaron venir con ustedes, deben hacer que confíen en ustedes para que se filtren en el castillo de Yoru para poder vencerlo

Matt: y como aremos eso

Hi: ustedes deben ganarse su confianza

Tai: si, podremos hacerlo

Hi: después de que confíen en ustedes, deben decirles que es lo que paso con Yoru y que deben ayudarnos y lo mas probable es que empiecen a recordar momentos que hayan pasado juntos

Y mientras tanto en el castillo de Yoru

Yoru: COMO QUE SE LAS LLEVO QUE INÚTIL ERES! Tu ibas a estar a su cuidado, por que demonios no lo evitaste

Warui: pero señor usted me dijo que revisara si con Hi venían los otros muchacho

Yoru: entonces no cumples bien tu trabajo, debiste de haber tenido iniciativa propia e ir a revisar el lugar en donde estaban, que ineficiente eres. Pero para tu suerte las esas jovencitas no tardaran mas de 2 o 3 días en regresar, no importa que hagan nada las ara cambiar de opinión

Warui: no hay nada que puedan hacer señor?

Yoru: no ellas están a mi total disposición, ya retírate

Warui: con permiso señor

Asi Yoru muy confiado decide esperar el día que Sora, Mimi, Kari y Yolei regresen a aquel castillo de tinieblas y Tai, Matt T.k. y el resto de los chicos están pensando la forma en que las chicas recuerden quienes son en realidad.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: gracias a aquellos que han seguido este fic y a los que han dejado algún ****Review ;) ****Domoo Arigatoo Gozaimas**


	12. Cuestion de Hongos?

_Ya Pasaban de las 10 de la mañana y las chicas no habían salido de la habitación en la que se encontraban descansando y los chicos empezaron a preocuparse y para intentar calmarse se reunieron Matt, T.k., y tai en la sala mientras que los demás estudiaban la situación_

Tai: no, puedo creer que no podamos hacer nada más que esperar

T.k.: tiene que haber una manera de que confíen de nuevo en nosotros

Matt: pero como lograremos eso

Tai: no puedo seguir esperando

T.k.: supongo que debemos intentarlo como la primera vez no creen?

Matt: no parese una mala idea

Tai: pero y Yoru, que hay con el

Matt: tenemos que pensar en algo

T.k.: y pronto

_Y el resto de los chicos se encontraban en la habitación de Izzy_

Joe: ya no puedo esperar para salir de aquí

Izzy: cálmate, pronto saldremos

Ken: mejor continuemos con lo de las chicas

Davis: que ya tienen una teoría?

Cody: que tanto han avanzado?

Izzy: pues más o menos, pero no estoy muy seguro en eso de un hechizo con magos y todo lo que implica

Davis: entonces que tienes en mente

Joe: cree que tenga que ver con plantas y hongos

Yolei: quizás y si se trate de eso

Cody: plantas y hongos?

Izzy: pues si creo que aquí la vegetación es muy extansa

Davis: que no te parece suficiente con todo lo que has visto

Izzy: si, pero algo no me deja tranquilo

Ken: puede que tenga razón

_Los chicos seguían dando su punto de vista sobre todo lo ocurrido y continuaron así y entre tanto las chicas_

Mimi: entonces que vamos a hacer nos quedamos o regresamos con Yoru

Sora: no lo se, me siento a gusto aquí

Kari: igual y no sabríamos que dirección tomar para volver aya

Sora: pues si

Mimi: que les pasa tenemos que regresar con el

Kari: cálmate

Sora: por que no descansamos y terminamos de hablar de esto en la noche

Kari: me paréese un buena idea

Mimi: ustedes están en un error debemos regresar(mientras salia de la habitación)

Tai: mira ya salio Mimi

Matt: bueno deséenme suerte chicos

Tai, T.k.: suerte

Mimi: lo que me faltaba, quieren quedarse en este horrible lugar

Matt: hola

Mimi: y con esta gente………..

Matt: que?

Mimi: nada

Matt: que te paréese si damos un pase por el jardín

Mimi: si no me paréese una mala idea

Matt: y las demás chicas

Mimi: déjalas no te preocupes por ellas

Matt: no es eso es solo que yo

Mimi: vamos quiero que me digas todo sobre este lugar

Matt: la verdad es que yo tampoco se mucho

Mimi: como y por que

Matt: pues simplemente por que no hay tiempo para divertirse

Mimi: tendrás muchas cosas que hacer

Matt: si la verdad si

Mimi: si y como cuales

Matt: pues tu sabes

Mimi: me das un ejemplo

Matt: como salvar a la niña mas bonita de las garras del malvado

Mimi: a si te refieres a la pelirroja verdad

Matt: Que estas diciendo?

Mimi: no me engañas e visto como la miras

Matt: claro que no

Mimi: entonces

Matt: es a ti, que no te habias dado cuenta

Mimi: no lo creo

Matt: por que

Mimi: pues por que yo estoy comprometida

Matt: QUE! y con quien?

Mimi: no pudo decirte, solo te diré que es el hombre que siempre soñé y con el quiero pasar el resto de mi vida

Matt: quien es el

Mimi: no te lo diré

Matt: por que no!

Mimi: ya te lo dije

Matt: al cavo que no me interesa (se pone de pie y se aleja)

Mimi: oye espera, a donde vas, piensas dejarme aquí?

Matt: por que no le dices a tu novio que te salve?

Mimi: bien, es lo que are

_Matt dejo sola a Mimi en aquel inmenso jardín causando un gran disgusto en la chica, ella solo se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar sin rumbo y con la voz del rubio en su cabeza y mientras tanto Matt se aproximaba a la sala_

Tai: que ya tan pronto te agarro confianza

Matt: claro que no!

T.k.: entonces que paso

Matt: ustedes por que están aquí

Tai: Kari y Sora no han salido de la habitación

Matt: pues mejor estén al pendiente y dejen de cuestionarme

T.k.: esta bien

Tai: como quieras

Matt: si, voy a ver como están Izzy y los demás

Tai: esta bien

Sora y Kari seguían pensando en que harían respecto a la situación y mientras tanto con Izzy y los demás

Matt: eh, que han averiguado

Yolei: Izzy tiene una teoría muy convincente

Matt: si? y cual es

Ken: quizás se trate de

Davis: una mezcla de hongos alucinógenos

Matt: que, apoco están drogadas

Izzy: no, creo que es mas que eso

Matt: a ver, explícate bien por qué no entiendo nada

Izzy: mi teoría consiste en una mezcla de algunos hongos que por aquí se ve que son muy frecuentes, sin mezclar no causan ningún daño pero juntos cono otros tipos pueden ser muy peligrosos

Cody: entonces con un antídoto podrían curarse

Izzy: si mi teoría es cierta supongo que si

Joe: y si no?

Izzy: y si no, cree lo que vea

Matt: deja eso si no como recuperaremos su memoria

Izzy: todavía no lo se

Yolei: tiene que haber algún modo, alguna forma

Cody: pero como

Matt: algo se nos tiene que ocurrir

: oigan chicos adivinen que

Davis: que sucede T.k.

: adivinen

Ken: por que tanto misterio

Tai,T.k.: vinimos a ayudarlos

Joe: wow que gran noticia

Tai: pero no solos

Yolei: quieren decir que

Tai: pasen!

T.k.: que no les de pena

_Entran las dos chicas tomadas de la mano, mirando desconfiadas a las personas que ahí se encontraban_

Matt: en donde esta Mimi?

Sora: ella no a regresado desde que salio

Kari: debe de andar por ahí, pero nosotros queremos ayudarlos

Sora: si queremos volver a como éramos antes, verdad Kari?

Kari: si, si queremos

Izzy: excelente, bien siéntense verán nosotros tenemos una teoría que se trata, sobre hongos como alucinógenos, últimamente no recuerdan a ver visto algo muy extraño

Sora: define extraño

Izzy: mm…como decirlo, algo que nunca creerían que verían

Kari: no la verdad no

Izzy: bien díganme tienen algún recuerdo de cuando eran pequeñas

Kari: si eso si

Izzy: y bien cual es

Kari: bien yo

Sora: o no recuerdo nada

Kari: ahora que lo dices creo que yo tampoco

Joe: yo que pensé que diría algo bueno

Ken: por que no descansan

Cody: si supongo que haber tomado esta decisión fue difícil, no nos recuerdan

Matt: Si, y que desconfíen de nosotros

Kari: gracias

Sora: si por ser tan comprensivos

_Dicho esto las chicas se retiraron y se encontraron con Mimi en su habitación y se quedaron platicando mientras los chicos se fueron a dormir, de nuevo aquel castillo se quedo en un enorme silencio_

**Notas de la autora: les pido una disculpa por haber tardado tanto para otro nuevo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muy pronto estará el siguiente ;)**

**Gracias**


	13. Primera Luna

_Apenas los rayos de sol tocaban la isla, cuando los chicos estaba reunidos en la habitación, intentando explicarse unos a otros, la situación, se dejo caer una leve llovizna, pero de repente la habitación comenzó a oscurecerse, y la lluvia que estaba en las ventanas,  
los chicos miraron atónitos los sucedido, todo eso solo para que llegara la presencia de Yoru en una esquina de aquella habitación_

Tai: maldito Yoru a que has venido a este lugar

_matt_ _se puso de pie_

Yoru: que recibimiento, tan efusivo debo agradecerles por cuidar a las señoritas en tan hospitalario lugar

Izzy: que fue lo que les hiciste

Yoru: solo hice lo mejor para ellas

Ken: tu no sabes que es lo mejor para ellas, no las conoces, como se te ocurrió ponerles una mano enzima

Yoru: porfavor perqueños mocos, quienes se cren para hablarme de ese modo

T.k.: somos quiens las quieren

Yoru: amor? Dices ustedes me van a venir a habalr de amor, porfavor se cren capases de proteger las vidas de ellas, cuando ni siquiera puededn proteger las suyas, cuando no saben distinguir el bien del mal, como sabran de protegerlas

Cody: de que estas hablando

Joe; habla claro

Yoru: no soy quien ustedes creen, deben observar bien su alrededor, saber mirar pequeños detalles, la persona en la que ustedes confian no es mas que una fanatista de la perfeccion, no le importa cual sea el precio para consefirlo, podria matar a las chicas que aquí habitan solo por su capricho, estan confiando en las manos equivocadas

Tai: por que vienes a decirnos esto

Yoru: por que amo mas que nada a las mujeres

Todos los chicos en la habitación lo miraron con asombro

Matt: que estas diciendo infeliz

Yoru: soy un casanova, y sus compañeras de viaje, no son para nada feas

Ken: no son compañeras de viaje

Yoru: por supesto queno, son todas unas señortias, no se como se les ocurrio traerla a un lugar como este

Izzy: dime, por que alquien que nos habla de rectitud y de saber mirar, te escondes tras el tiempo, por que ase echo esto (apuntando la ventana)

_Todos en aquella habitación, miraron las ventanas _

Yoru, para que sepan distinguir (dijo desvaneciéndose)

_Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a resbalar de nuevo, y las oscuridad de aquella habitación, se cambio por las luz del sol, que secaba al poco ratos las gotas_

_Davis: que fue todo eso_

Ken: las chicas

_Salieron pronto de la habitación, dirigiendose hacia el dormitorio de las chicas _

Ken: y si habro la puerta y no estan?

T.k.: no podemos titubea tahota (dijo acercándose y habriendo la puerta)

Los chicos miraron con curiosidad el interiror de la habitación, sus ojos buscaban a las dueñas de sus corazones, para encontrarlas justo en la mesa, bebiendo te, ellas extrañadas ante su tan inespirada visita dentro de la habitación

Mimi: y podemos ayudarlos en algo

Matt: no, nada lo sentimos

Sora: que pasara con nosotras

Yai: lo siento, seguimos trbajando en eso

T.k.: pero sera mejor que permanescan aquí, hasta que regresemos, no salgan apra nada no dejen entrar a nadie que no seamos nosotros

Tai: deacuerdo?

Todas: si

_Los chicos salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con los demas en el otro cuarto_

Joe: y como estan

Matt: tomando te

Cody: por que yoeu, habra venido hasta aquí

Davis: izzy, tienes alguna idea

Izzy: pues que a estas alturas dudo que se trate de unos simples hongos

Tai: y ahora

Izzy: pues con otros palabras yoru nos dijo que corríamos peligro aquí, pero por que se tomo la molestia de venir y decírnoslo

Davis: por las chicas?

Joe: no se tiene que haber algo mas

Matt: eso es seguro

Mientras tanto las chicas se encontraban en la habitación, conversando

Mimi: y cuando entregaremos a aquellos chicos lo que nos dio yoru

Sora: pues dijo que entro de dos lunas

Kari: por que, querra darles eso a los chicos

Toctoc

Kari: quien es

: soy yo, yolei

Mimi: espera, se acerco para abrir la puerta (pero antes miro a sora "guarda eso, debemos hacer lo que nos dijo")

_Sora_ _asintió con la cabeza, mimi se encontró con yolei y la dejo entrara disfrutar las 4 del te, mientras tanto los chicos _

Joe: pues lo que mas quiero en este momento es salir de aquí, como llegamos, por que

Izzy: calmate , el despesperarons no nos ayuda en nada

_Se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta _

Tai: adelante

Hi: chicos, consiguieron algún cambio, algo que les diga que fue lo que paso

Matt: no aun no

Hi: pues que han estado haciendo todo el día

Ken: trabajamos lo mas que podemos cree nos

Hi: y cual es su teria de los hechos?

Tai: pues que yoru, hizo eso a favor suyo, y lo mas pronto pósible tenemos que contrrestar los que les hizo a las chicas

Hi: muy bien, sigan asi y por favor avisenme si hai un cambio o cualquier cosa deacuerdo

Matt: asi sera

_Hi_ _salio de la habitación, con ella la puerta se cerro, y los chicos comenzaron a cuestionar a tai_

T.k.: porque le dijiste eso

Tai: no podemos decirle los que yoru nos dijo, no sabemos quien miente, que tal si yoru, estuviera diciéndonos la verdad, no podemos hacer nada mas que estar atentos a lo que suceda.

Ken: que situación tan desesperante

Davis: si todo esto a sido muy estresante

Joe: como sabremos quien nos miente y quien no?

Cody: tenemos que esperar el tiempo nos dirá la verdad

Tai: si cody, tienes razón

_El día transcurrió tan rápido como las gotas cayeron de la ventana, el sol, comenzó a ocultarse y de nuevo la luna hizo su aparición_

T.k.: no puede ser el sol cayo de nuevo

Matt: tan rapido

Tai: si, no hacemos mas que pensar en lo mismo y el tiempo no se detiene para esperarons

_Los chicos se quedaron reflexionando en silencio por un momento_

Izzy: no, no podemos descansar, quiero saber cuanto antes lo que esta ocurriendo, chicos por que no descansan un poco y yo intentare pensar en algo

Matt: izzy, realmente dormimos muy poco, será mejor que descanses

Tai: si lo mejor en no saturarse tanto, se nos ocurrirá algo

_Los chicos, comenzaron a alentarse, mientras las chicas seguían en aquella habitación_

Mimi: no hay nada que hacer aquí

Kari: si pero que mas podemos hacer

Sora: cuando ellos llegaron se veían muy sorprendidos no creen

Kari: si estaban muy pálidos

Yolei: ahora que lo dicen, no creo que ayan comido nada

Kari: si trabajan para ayudarlos por que no les preparamos por lo menos unos bocadillos, para que se sientan mejor

Sora: estoy de acuerdo con tigo

Yolei: yo preparare el te

Kari: sora, mimi y yo prepararemos unos aperitivos

Yoeli: si

Todas: Manos a la obra

Al trabajar en equipo, las chicas terminaron en un santi amen, y se disponen hacia los chicos

Toctoc

Matt: Quien es

Yolei: nosotras

_T.k. rapido habrio la puerta_

Tai: que les pasa aslgo

Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei: sorpresa

Los chicos miraron lo que ellas tenían en las manos, no pudieron evitar sonrerir

Joe: oh mira esa comida

Kari: esperemos que les guste

Matt: es para nosotros?

Mimi: claro

_T.k. tomo con sus manos la bandeja y los chicos se acercaron para ayudarle_

Tai: y se quedan para acompañarnos

_Las chicas se miraron unas a otras_

Mimi: buenos estamos un poco cansadas

Kari: pero esperemos que lo disfruten

Sora: si (mira a tai)

Tai: que descansen (sora)

_Ella desidia su mirada, las chicas, se despidieron y dejaron a los chicos con su cena, al retirarse ellas, comieron hasta saciarse, hablaron durante un rato para después descansar de la sorpresa de Yoru_

**Nota de la autora:  
hola disculpen la tardanza, pero esta ves si me quiero dedicar mas a esto, esta vez si, quiero subir capitulosmas seguido, no importa que me digan que me paso todo el dia aquí pegada ( a la computadora) :D dejen su mensaje, gracias**


End file.
